User talk:Rowanflight
Welcome to my Talk Page! I Just Saw OMG Thank you so much! :D 21:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Of course! If you see a user that wants to join, you can also go ahead and add them in. :) Ivyheart 03:53, December 2, 2011 (UTC) You on? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 21:32, December 2, 2011 (UTC) rowan are you on?? if you are go on chat!!!!!!!! it's by b-day btw!!! Onnnnn? Lucky <3 [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''Talky!]] It's Christmas! I needy the presents! 00:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :D Chat? 'Lucky <3' [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|Talky!]] It's Christmas! I needy the presents! 02:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hey, you aren't responding. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 22:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Pel code color: FF7700 Eye color code: 21C8FF Thanks for making it for me!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM'★]] Cookie! Give me! 23:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) sure Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 23:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) poor rowaneh Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 00:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure. PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:49, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Naw, i'm just talking to you and i am magically on chat. (sarcasm, gotta love it) PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 19:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ya sure! I'm finally back(: BOO! It's Rose! Be warned, I might put deathberries in your candy... On on on on on? 21:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) awww, quit nominating people!!!! :| I wanted to nominate rain! X(Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 23:09, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ik, but i couldn't find that page until now. And what's up with you? I didn't mean to sound mean, but i sense you're angry :|Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 23:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ok, and thanks!BlueDawn When the sun rises the fog Clears...Be Thankful 23:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) well, now bluedawn's on she might actually be active this time. And now you're a senior warrior, maybe ivy and rainlegs wouldn't mind if you cba'ed some stuff.Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 23:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) wow, rainlegs set me off again. she has a skill of peeving me off.and the funny thing is, she doesn't even try.Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 03:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) thnaks rowan!Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 03:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) lol XPSpot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 03:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 03:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 17:25, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 02:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) i might leave PCA, I don't really know how to make chararts good, you know with the shading and the right way to do the eyes and stuff. Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 04:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Rude I'm sorry but that's just plain rude......btw I did Rainflower warrior and it got approved and i'm doing Seedkit but I'm having a problem with the blank okay? I AM trying to become a warrior k? Thank you..........CinderxLion Category:Signature 14:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 18:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I told you i'm having a problem with the blank so I told rain to take me off the project. CinderxLion Category:Signature 21:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) np...CinderxLion Category:Signature 22:03, December 11, 2011 (UTC) IAB iab Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 22:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) *goes on youtube* Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 22:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 22:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) i just made one of quailsplash. But how do you make the background clear?SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yesh, chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 21:27, December 12, 2011 (UTC) CHAT! PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 21:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 01:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 22:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Long apprentice ROWAN! Why did you save the long apprentice blanks as Jpeg's? that make them all pixelated and hard to color! I had to color mine in by hand :( Oh well, Imma re-upload them so they're easier to color :)Spot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 04:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat? PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 19:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) oh well, fixed now :PSpot the halls with balls of Holly! Fa la la la, la la la! 00:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat? (lol, i was watching this show called Jeff Dunham, he has puppet's, right? Well, Peanut called him Jeff-fah-fah-fah.) ^.^ PRESENT TIME! Give me them! 20:23, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I knowy you're on! 20:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) i dont know if i want to be on PCA Cheesywhale123 Poyo! 22:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Ya still on? '♥ Lucky ♥ ' [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|'''Talky!]] ☃It's Christmas! I needy the presents! ☃ 18:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Woop! I got Kirby Mass Attack! Merry Christmas to you, too. Chat? ♥ Lucky ♥ [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''Talky!]] ☃It's Christmas! I needy the presents! ☃ 18:24, December 25, 2011 (UTC) (Darnnit Only got 7 minutes :( ) online '''U ON?' let me back in now 01:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I still can't say anything! 01:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) r u on? and btw, who is that guy who is on your profile pic? Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 05:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC) oh ok Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 20:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) oh Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 20:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) thanks :D Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 02:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Um hi, I'd like you to put 4 of my cats into HalloweenClan their names are: CrowPaw, TangleKit, JuniperKit and RobinFeather. If you can it would be much appreciated Ohhhhhhhh Rowwaaaannnnn!!! HIYA HIYA HIYA!!!! I haven't been on in soooo long!!! bUT I HAVE GOOD NEWS! I'll be back within the next week!!! Not as active as I used to be, but definitely active!!! :DD YAYZERS!!! ~ Silver IKR!!!!??? Can we chat?!?! Silverflower is back!!! Hip hip hooray!!! 14:55, January 21, 2012 (UTC) sorry i forgot about him. he is saved to a different cpu Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 19:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ?????????? I saw both you and leafy edited my talk page, but I see Leafy deleted a message you put. ???? is there something i don't know, am i being excluded from something?Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 05:02, January 24, 2012 (UTC) OKAY, but why did she leave her old account just to join under a new one?Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 00:18, January 25, 2012 (UTC) If you on, GO ON WARRIORS WIKI CHAT! 20:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC) 3 things 1. LOVE your idea 2. You should propose the project!! 3. Get on chat if you're online!!! Up...up...up... up...up...up...AND AWAY!! 22:42, February 10, 2012 (UTC) sorry for being inactive! ill try to come on more! Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 00:49, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day, Rowan!! ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ Happy Valentine's Day! <3 20:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy V-day to u to! Cheesywhale123 Happy Hollidays! 23:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day,Cody Rhodes fan!!! <3 [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 02:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi... Hullo, Fire...So, I just kinda found this from stalking the wikis people visit. :P And, I might join...Would it be alright if I did...? o3o *feels awkward and derp-ish* --Twi 03:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Firestar!! Whats up? Haven't talked in a while..so just dropped by to ask what's up.. xDD Cinder Category:Signature 22:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Are you on? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 23:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm on too!! well now...xD nothing much going on..you? Cinder Category:Signature 00:25, February 16, 2012 (UTC) hahaha you have NO. Rage face as your avatar. well anyway is spotz inactive? Cheesywhale123 ''DOMO'' 01:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Rowan, just wanted to give you a headsup and let you know that it's been 2 days since anybody has commented on the Silverflower(W) image I put up for approval, so I'm gonna go ahead and put her up on her page...err...if that's not allowed until I have permission, then I'm sorry and I'll take it the pic down... ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 02:50, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Now I am. Are you still on? I'll be on chat, I'm also headin' to the WWiki chat in a min here. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 19:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yepsh. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 15:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokerz. Get on chat if you can (when you're done, o'course.) ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 15:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rowan, mind adding this photo to the Loner page as the main pic? Thanks. I found it on the internet on google...the original pic was a sunset but I decided to try to make it look like stars or something...idk. Anyways, like it? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 17:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks. =) ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 18:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) New Rule Okay, so this is gonna be kinda awkward to bring up, but if you look here, you'll see that the user Hazeleye has made the decision to make her cats, Skye and Aqua gay. It is kind of weird, and disturbing to me and many other people I have spoken with. I know it is a touchy subject, but considering the fact that somebody has made their cats gay, and this can be offensive, awkward, and disturbing to many other roleplay users, do you think we can make a rule against gay material in roleplay areas? Especially since there may be younger users passing by, it may be disturbing to them and their parents. Thanks. -- ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 00:37, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Right, and I understand your point. But the Warriors series is directed towards child/young adult audiences--it IS child material (I'm not exactly a child but I still read it. XD) and therefore this wiki, based on the Warriors series, is directed towards younger audiences as well. Gay material is NOT child material. Remember how Sky's mom wasn't so sure about this wiki? Well I'm sure there are many other moms out there like her who wouldn't be happy at all to find out that their children are writing posts for gay characters. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 00:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Posted :D Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 20:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) So did i Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 20:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat is working, you know. Rainy Pwns all others Category:Signature 20:31, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rowan, just wanted to ask u, is that u in your avvie? Just wondering'. (Silva) 20:47, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Just bein' me, asking a question. :3 So, anyway, I was wondering what grade page this one would be for Project Characters. ;3 22:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Cooliotastic. :) You look kinda like one of my cousins. Sheesh, what's up with Rainy? She's bein' kinda a drama queen....~sigh~ No offense to her but I'm kinda tired of it. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 02:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Mhmm. Chat? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 22:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help Blocked where? o3o 01:35, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...It doesn't show you as blocked...I'll look again, and if I see it, let you know. 01:38, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Omai...Uhm...Sit tight, is all I can say. I'll ask Kitsu about it.... 01:41, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *cries* She's so mean D= 03:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Wanna go on chat here? 05:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *Wugglez Rowan* I heard what your sis did to you. And I thought my ''sister was a horrible brat. I'm so sorry that happened. :( ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 13:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Can you get somebody to contact Kitsu? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 15:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 15:17, February 25, 2012 (UTC) =( 15:21, February 25, 2012 (UTC) gotta go☺~Leafy~☺ 15:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Meh doesn't blame you. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 15:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ack! No! *Will be lonely* ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 15:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I will. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 15:28, February 25, 2012 (UTC) .......Whhaaatt??? 8O If it was your sister, tell Kit so she knows it wasn't you an unblocks you! :( :( :( Ivyheart 15:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Aww!! You just find Kit somehow and explain! WWiki needs you! :( Ivyheart 16:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Good thinking. :3 I hope this works! Ivyheart 16:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Remind me if I don't (cause I have to go in a minute xD) Ivyheart 17:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Oops. Sorry. *Embarrassed* =P I can delete it if you want. I was going to talk to you about it anyways, but you're right, I probably should have talked to you before I created it. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 12:51, February 29, 2012 (UTC) 12:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Dx Agh. Rowan, can you rename my February entry to '''File:Leafy.march.entry' It won't let meh~ I clicked the arrow thing, rename wasn't there. I added Rename to my toolbar thing and it disappears when I go to a photo page Dx 20:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been on here and there. I waz wonder'n, do you have any cats who would have either Jaws (tom) or Nana (she-cat) as a mate? This is in loners.SilverstarMerry Christmas 22:59, March 8, 2012 (UTC) rowan this is silver im grounded snuck on the wii ill respond to the admin thing this wed sorry Yo yo yo buddy, I'm back and I responded to the admin/'crat thingy. Sorry about ^^^ I had almost made it to my 30-day badge thing. D:< *mumbles something about parents* ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Live like there's no tomorrow! ♥ 20:29, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hai Am I too late? xD Ivyheart 23:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yesh? =3 ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Meh Birthday... April 6... Nawww! I'm gettin'old! D: ♥ 00:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC) YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU- I CAN'T EVEN FIND WORDS! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T BRING IT TO THE MODS AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID! THANKS TO YOU, I CAN'T GO ON WARRIORS WIKI CHAT ANYMORE WHICH WAS MY MOST FAVORITE PLACE TO GO IN THE ENTIRE WHOLE WIDE WEB! IF YOU WANTED ME GONE YOU COULD OF TOLD ME AND I COULD OF QUIT THERE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO GET ME BANNED ON THERE, DIDN'T YOU?! Rainy I lucky Category:Signature 18:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Dx I would but I can only stay for 2-3 min. I have to go to my little sister's soccer practice and then my friend wants me to come see her presentation on a school project she's been working really hard on so I can't...my apologies, Rowanfail*cough*flight. ;) Wuvya~ ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Meh Birthday... April 6... Nawww! I'm gettin'old! D: ♥ 21:50, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Administrator Yo Rowan. :) I'm proud to be an admin and will do my best to serve as one. Thanks for all you do to keep this wiki together, and I think you would/will make an amazing 'crat. Wuvya~ Silverflower[[User Talk:~~Silverflower~~|I ammy own ''category~]] 16:07, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (P.S. Ik, my sig sucks. I'm gonna fix it when I get the chance. xD) Meep Hai, Rowan. Just out of curiosity, when do you think I'll be given my admin rights? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Meh Birthday... April 6!! Ooh yeah! ♥ 00:46, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hee hee...another message for Mrs. Rhodes Hey Rowan, just wanted to message you (''again) to suggest something. PC is becoming so inactive that the purpose of it is hardly being carried out anymore. You and I are basically the only active members. So, I was wondering if we could kind of do a shout out to all the members, basically shooting out a message to all of them by writing a short message on each of their talk pages, just to make them aware that PC needs more attention. What do you think, cap'n? ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ ♥ Meh Birthday... April 6!! Ooh yeah! ♥ 15:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Rowan!! How dare you not add me to your "Epical Users"??? >:( Just because I haven't been active lately doesn't mean I'm not yur BFF anymore, or does it? (jk) How come you didn't add me, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh??? Tell me why and I will (might!!) forgive you!!!! (Jk! I'll always forgive you, Mrs.Rhodes!! Can I have a cookie now, Mrs.Rhodes?!??!!) Firestream! I FOUND A 4-LEAF CLOVER!! 18:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hopefully the project will be up, a'runnin' and active shortly. ;) Over n' out, cap'n. Silverflower Dance. 23:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I was right. You can't go on a day without mentioning Cody. xDDD Silverflower Dance. 01:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: So we have to wait a little longer? That's fine. But Autumnrose has only made one blog post for contribution in the past like, half year. =/ Just saying. Also, Sannse didn't say anything about granting me my adminship. =S In the meantime...I have gone back to my obsession with Skandar Keynes.<3 Silverflower Dance. 23:18, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Indeedy!! He was such a cute little kid in the first movie, grew a bit more teenagery-cute in the second, and went to FULL BLOWN HOTTTTTTTTTTT in the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. <3333 Silverflower Dance. 00:49, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Ogawd nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Silverflower]] Dance. 00:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) This hottie vs. This Ugly Mask Thing? O.O Nuu way. Silverflower Dance. 00:59, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hee hee but I just read that he and Georgie Hensley (that girl he was with) are just friends. I read that she used to have feelings for him but now they just feel like brother/sister. SO SKANDERRYYY'S FREEEEEE<3333 Silverflower Dance. 01:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) "LUCKKKKEEEEE?" Does this mean you like my Skanderz? D8 NUUUU~ MAI SKANDERY!!!! *holds close* Silverflower Dance. 01:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Starting to consider photoshopping a pic of Skandar holding Silverflower in his arms....<333 Silverflower Dance. 01:08, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you chatith? RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 01:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Absolutely! I'll get on WCCRPW Chat right now. Keep in mind though that I'm on an iPad so I can't pm. ;) Silverflower Dance. 21:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Where you go? =( Silverflower Dance. 22:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC)